jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Khaos Brigade
The New Khaos Brigade ( ), also known as the Children of Disaster, was the reformed version of the terrorist organization the original Khaos Brigade in High School DxD: Artificiality. The New Khaos Brigade consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans (who are descendants or reincarnations of legendary/mythological heroes), Angels, Dragons, Vampires and even some Gods. They were the main antagonists of the fanfic from the New Red Dragon Emperor arc to the Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments arc. History Originally founded with the purpose to continue the goal of the first Khaos Brigade, in order to create an opposing force to the alliances of different mythologies, the New Khaos Brigade was built as a cooperation between the Vampire Count Orlok, and several former members of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. At some point, it was handed to Wagyl, the Dragon God of the Dreamtime. Summary Factions The New Khaos Brigade was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos and cause pandemonium. Formerly led by Wagyl who served as a figure head. Old Maou Faction The Old Maou Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the New Khaos Brigade which consited of the Devils who were descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Mammon, Belial and Belphegor. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 12. New Hero Faction The New Hero Faction (新しい英雄派 Atarashī Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the New Khaos Brigade led by Seren, the current wielder of the True Longinus. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the Khaos Brigade due to its members being Sacred Gear, Holy/Demon/Holy-Demonic Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 14. Sacred Beast Faction The Sacred Beast Faction '(神聖獣派, ''Shinsei-jū-ha), was the third-largest faction of New Khaos Brigade, formerly led by on of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, the Great Sun Dragon Quetzalcoatl. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the Khaos Brigade due to its members being mythical creatures such as Dragons, Sphinxes, Gorgons, Pegasus, etc, and people and other creatures who are half-mythical beast. Dante Faction Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Dante Alighieri, the descendent of Durante degli Alighieri and were the ones who betrayed Wagyl. It was first introduced in Volume 5 where the Magicians of the faction revived several legendary and mythological beasts, and sent them to attack Kuoh Town. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 17. * The faction had several stray groups within its ranks, with only three currently being known And named. ** The first group is called '''Hexennacht with their only known members being Clementine who led her own group called Angelus, and Johnathan. ** The second group is called Canterbury with their only known member being Adrian Plato, the descendent of the Greek philosopher Plato. ** The third and final group is called Deus with their only known members being Julius, Goliath and Damos Van Helsing, a artificial human created from the genes of Abraham Van Helsing. Romeo Faction The Romeo Faction '(ロミオ派 ''Romio-ha), was a faction of the New Khaos Brigade, led by Arthur Shakespeare the descendent of William Shakespeare. Similar to the New Hero Faction, the Romeo Faction consisted of both humans and half-humans but unlike the New Hero Faction, not all members of the Romeo Faction were Sacred Gear, Holy/Demon/Holy-Demonic Sword, and Longinus wielders. Necronomicon '''Necronomicon (ネクロノミコン Nekuronomikon) was an organization that was under Ramusas Goch Ambrosius, which had the main purpose to invade other worlds using the remaining Evil Dragons, beasts and monsters and to create a beast that could overpower all four of Great Red, Trihexa, Ophis and Wagyl.. The Necronomicon was first known when Ramusas reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the original Necronomicon. He eventually transformed the Vampires of the Dracula, Carmilla and Tepes Factions into Evil Dragons and unfathomable beasts and monsters to serve as his army. Ramusas later leads his army and successfully steals Hellsalem's Lot from the Underworld, using Hellsalem's Lot as his base and a place to keep his developing Evil Dragons, beasts and monsters. Following the attacks on Asgard and Auros (again led by Ramusas due to mischief), Ramusas began to hasten his plans for creating a beast more powerful then even Trihexa. After being beaten by Ayato, Shelia and Eri and killed by L, Ramusas uses his own soul to as a vessel for his legendary beast, while Lambton, Ladon and Bellatrix betrayed Ramusas, taking over his place as the leaders of Necronomicon. Under the new leadership of the two Evil Dragons and witch, Necronomicon began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Necronomicon, however, eventually met its end as an organization after both Lambton and Ladon were defeated in battle while Yog-Sothoth (the beast created by Ramaus) was sealed in the Gehenna Barrier. Known members of Necronomicon includes: Former Factions Alba Team The Alba Team (アルバチーム, Aruba Chīmu) was a special team of the New Khaos Brigade led by Ashe Elizabeth Lucifer, the granddaughter of Vali Lucifer and Lavinia Reni and the current keeper of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Weiss Team was not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos Brigade and acted independently. Trivia * Necronomicon was named after the fictional grimoire (textbook of magic) of the same name of the Cthulhu mythos, created and written by H.P. Lovecraft. * The Romeo Faction was named after a character of the same name from the Shakespearean tragedy poem written by William Shakespeare. Category:Groups (Artificiality) Category:Terminology (Artificiality) Category:New Khaos Brigade (Artificiality) Category:High School DxD: Artificiality